Third Time's a Charmed One
by Back-in-Black-Finchel
Summary: While trying to summon Prue after destroying the Triad and living their new lives as demon-free as possible, the sisters discover something, or rather someone, hidden in Paige's past. Rated T to be safe - Please R&R! - Chapter 5 up!
1. Chapter 1 Calling All Lost Witches

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own 'Charmed' or any of the characters from the show. Peyton is a character of my own creation and I claim all rights to her. Any third party groups mentioned in this story are owned and operated by their own companies, as I do not own any of them._

_**Author's Note: **__This is my first 'Charmed' piece as I typically write for '24'. I really have no idea how I came up with this – it just happened. Sorry the first chapter is so short but it's more dramatic if I cut it off where it is versus continuing. __**Please R&R! Reviews are always appreciated!**_

_**Chapter 1 – Calling All Lost Witches**_

It was early morning and rain was pelting the Halliwell Manor. Piper, Phoebe and Paige were all up in the attic.

"Are we all ready to do this?" Piper asked.

"Yeah," Phoebe nodded.

"Are you sure we should really be doing this? I mean are you sure we _can_ even do this?" Paige asked anxiously.

"Ok, I'm really not in the mood for your pessimism this morning…" Piper glared at her younger half-sister.

"My pessimism?" Paige asked, "Hah… what about y-"

"C'mon, let's just do this already," Phoebe stopped her sisters from bickering. It was never a good thing to get Piper and Paige working together on a spell so early in the morning – neither was a morning person - especially not Paige.

Paige bit her lip. Luckily neither Piper nor Phoebe realized that she was hiding something. She simply nodded in response as they all leaned over the Book of Spells. The candles were lit in a circle before them as lightning flashed and thunder boomed throughout the house, echoing off every wall and into every corner. With one deep breath from all three they began:

"Power of the witches rise

Course unseen across the skies.

Come to us, we call you near.

Come to us and settle here.

Blood to blood, I summon thee.

Blood to blood, return to me."

Both Piper and Phoebe relinquished a drop of their blood into the potion before them. Then came Paige's turn as she picked up the knife and sliced her skin a bit. She held her finger over the potion and watched as a droplet of blood ran off the tip of her finger. The second hr blood hit the potion, Paige doubled over with extreme pain in her stomach.

"Ahh!" she whimpered, collapsing on the ground.

"Paige!" both Piper and Phoebe cried out, dropping to the floor to help her.

Like it came, the pain quickly subsided.

"Ouch," Paige mumbled.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Phoebe asked worriedly.

"Yeah, you took quite the fall there," Piper added with her usual odd sense of humor and sarcasm that everyone came to love.

"Yeah…" Paige lied, "I'm fine." This feeling happened every time they tried to summon Prue. Like all the other times, the spell never worked on Prue, but this time Paige both feared and hoped that maybe another witch _was_ summoned – one she hadn't seen in fifteen years and didn't even know if she _was_ a witch after all.

Phoebe reached out to help Paige back up. Paige took her hand. Instantly Phoebe got a premonition from touching her half-sister's hand:

_Phoebe watched as Paige was in a hospital room, sweat pouring down her forehead and her screams echoing through the halls._

_"What the… Paige?" Phoebe asked, everyone oblivious to her presence as she was completely invisible to them. She turned around and saw the folder that was in a hanging tray on the door:_

_**Patient: Paige MatthewsAge: 18**_

_Then the other words stunned Phoebe beyond speech or even thought. She found herself standing in room 333 of the maternity ward in the California Pacific Medical Center. A bloodcurdling scream surged through Phoebe's ears as she turned to see Paige in labor and about to give birth._

"Oh my God!" Phoebe exclaimed, immediately yanking her hand away from Paige in surprise and stepping back after her premonition ended. Paige slammed back down onto the floor with a loud 'thump.'

"Phoebe!" Piper scolded, helping Paige back onto her feet.

"Ok, ouch!" Paige gritted her teeth, glaring at Phoebe and rubbing the back of her head that was probably going to develop a knot the size of Texas.

"Are you ok?" Piper asked.

"I'm fine…" Paige mumbled, still glaring at Phoebe.

Piper noticed that Phoebe looked very unnerved, "Phoebe… you ok over there?"

"Paige…" Phoebe asked anxiously, "Is there something you want to tell us?"

"Tell you? What do you mean?" Paige asked.

"Phoebe, what did you see?" Piper asked worriedly, "Because you're looking paler than Gramms. And considering that she's transparent half the time, that's kind of hard to do…"

Phoebe took a step closer to Paige and looked straight into her eyes.

"Paige…" she shook her head, "You-you… Paige, you have another child?"

"She has a-… what did you say?!" Piper demanded irritably in disbelief.

"That's what I saw in my premonition. I saw Paige in labor," Phoebe choked, "At age eighteen. So she has to have another son or daughter besides Jared and the twins."

"I-I-I…" Paige bit her lip, looking anxiously from sister to sister.

"Paige?" Piper turned her glare on her youngest sister, "Paige, she better not-"

"But it's true isn't it?" Phoebe asked, cutting Piper off.

Paige swallowed hard and looked at Phoebe. Her gaze was an affirmation but no words escaped her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2 Four Evens the Score

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own 'Charmed' or any of the characters from the show. Peyton is a character of my own creation and I claim all rights to her. Any third party groups mentioned in this story are owned and operated by their own companies, as I do not own any of them._

_**Author's Note: **__This is my first 'Charmed' piece as I typically write for '24'. I really have no idea how I came up with this – it just happened. The daughter's name has been changed – but it's not like that matters because you haven't met her yet… (it is now Peyton). __**Please R&R! Reviews are always appreciated!**_

_**Chapter 2 – The Power of Four Will Even the Score**_

"Paige, Paige, Paige, Paige, Paige, Paige, Paige..." Piper scolded time and time again, "Damn it, Paige!"

"I agree with the bumbling, neurotic witch over there!" Phoebe huffed, pointing at Piper and then turning a furious glare on her younger half-sister, "How the hell could you do this? You have another child, Paige! Oh my God, does Henry know?"

"N-" Paige tried to explain.

"Of course Henry doesn't know!" came Piper's explosion of anger and words, "_We_ should know. Paige… damn it… we are you sisters for goodness sakes! You _have _to tell us these things!"

"I agree!" Phoebe nodded, "Because-because we need to trust you and, quite honestly, I'm not feeling the trust so much right now."

"Can I just-" Paige tried again, shifting her weight to one hip as she tried not to get lost in the jumble of Piper and Phoebe ranting.

"No! You need to explain yourself right now!" Piper ordered angrily, pointing one finger at the floor for emphasis, "I mean, do you even realize what this means, Paige? Do you realize what can happen from this?"

"Stop it!" Paige shouted, her chest heaving, "Just stop it! Don't give me a guilt trip, Piper, because I don't need one! I've been living with the consequences for fifteen years! Now, if you'd kindly just let me tell you what happened you'd all stop yelling at me!"

"I highly doubt that…" Phoebe mumbled.

Piper elbowed Phoebe, "Paige… talk… _now_."

Paige nodded, "A little over fifteen years ago... I was the troublesome kid in high school. I was always the one skipping class, going to parties, and… I was just a really bad kid in high school. And… well… one night I was at this party. This guy came up to me and asked me to dance with him. We got drunk and we got much _closer_ than was appropriate for that age. Three weeks later I found out I was pregnant."

"Wait…" Phoebe stopped her sister, "You were the bad girl in high school? So was I! That's funny!"

Piper just shook her head and looked at Phoebe in awe.

"When I give my kids the 'no alcohol' talk, you, Phoebe, are my Exhibit A," she sighed, then turned a harsh gaze on Paige, "No, I take that back. Paige, _you_ are my Exhibit A… Phoebe's at a close second though…"

"Ok, I deserved that…" Paige bit her lip.

"Yes, you definitely did," Piper agreed, "Now keep talking."

"Obviously I didn't get an abortion. It just wasn't right… it wasn't her fault that she was conceived…" Paige tried to continue.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… _she_?" Piper asked curiously, "Explain… _now_…"

"Well, gee Piper, that's usually how it works. Babies are either a boy or a girl," Paige rolled her eyes.

"Ok, Paige… lose the sarcasm, honey," Phoebe nodded, "And so I'm guessing that after this child was born you gave it, uh, _her_ up for adoption?"

"Um, no, actually," Paige bit her lip, "I became a surrogate mother for a couple who couldn't have a second baby. Well, yes, she did get adopted, but I didn't want to put her through the whole foster home process so I went with surrogate. But after I found out I was pregnant, I cleaned up my act. There was no more alcohol or guys, I graduated with straight A's and I made it into Berkley. My life changed after that."

"Uh-huh," Piper said, clearly unconvinced.

Paige ignored her older sister, "But you can't think for one minute that I didn't love her… that I _don't _love her."

"Look, Paige, honey… why didn't you just tell us?" Phoebe asked softly.

"I was trying to protect her," Paige sighed.

"Protect her? From what?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"From this life, magic, demons, the Power of Three… everything," Paige answered, "If I told you… look, she has a great life. Trust me, I know… I've checked up on her every once in awhile-"

"Wait. Checked up on her?" Piper repeated.

"Yeah. I mean it was ten years ago… I went to one of her gymnastics competitions," Paige explained, "Don't worry, she doesn't know I exist. But anyway, I didn't tell you to protect her. Once I found out I had these powers – that I was a Charmed One – I just couldn't tell you… I was afraid."

"Paige," Phoebe said gently, "Honey, you should know that you can come to us with anything by now."

"I do… that's not the problem. I was afraid for her safety. If I told you a demon could have gotten to her, known about her existence, or worse – we would've had to go find her and protect her as an innocent because she'd be in harm's way of demons. Guys, she has a fifty-percent chance of having powers-"

Suddenly Paige was cut off mid-sentence by a chorus of Elders orbing into the attic before all of the Charmed Ones. Even the Angel of Destiny appeared next to the Elders.

"Ok, it is _way_ too early in the morning for this…" Piper grumbled.

"Fear not, Piper," one of the Elders said calmly, "We come bearing good news."

"Forgive me for the skepticism, but your good news isn't always _our_ good news," Piper returned sarcastically.

"She's not a morning person," Phoebe quickly interjected, putting her hand on Piper's arm and smiling sheepishly towards the Elders. Many of them nodded and shrugged to one another in silent agreement. Piper glared at her younger sister.

"So, uh, what _are_ you here for?" Paige asked finally.

"You," Sandra, an Elder answered.

"Me? Why me?" Paige asked apprehensively.

"Paige, your daughter has more power than you realize," Leo explained, walking up behind them as all three sisters turned to face him, "Your daughter has more power than any of us realized. She… she even has more power than… Wyatt."

"What?" all three sisters asked at the same time.

"That's not possible… Wyatt is the most powerful magic being ever to exist…" Phoebe stammered, "How is that possible?" Piper was in shock as was Paige.

"Wyatt is so powerful because he's the first-born of a Charmed One and a Whitelighter," Leo began calmly, "But Paige's daughter is so powerful because she is good witch, Whitelighter, and… warlock…"

"A w-w-warlock?" Paige gasped, "What do you mean _warlock_?"

"The young fellow at that party, Paige, was actually the most powerful warlock this magical realm has ever known," the Angel of Destiny explained, "Your daughter has power beyond anything we've ever seen before or will ever see again."

"She fulfills an ancient prophecy the one day a ultimate good and ultimate evil would come together to make one. Paige, your daughter is that _one_," Leo said softly.

"No…" Paige bit her lip, shaking her head, "No… because that would mean that she's evil. Warlocks are pure evil… no…. not my baby… no, she can't be…" Piper and Phoebe both looked at one another with questioning glances at the words 'my baby'.

"She's not evil, Paige," Sandra said adamantly, "Because you are both good witch and Whitelighter, and your power as a Charmed One, she is not evil."

"But… I don't understand. The children of Warlocks are always Warlocks, otherwise known as evil, unless their other parent is mortal. I'm not what you'd call _mortal_."

"That is true," Sandra answered, "But the power of being a Charmed One and a Whitelighter far surpasses the power that a Warlock holds over its child – in this case, _his daughter_. No matter how powerful Shadowcide was, you being her mother overruled any power his magic still held over her."

"Why are you telling us this now?" Piper asked curiously, knowing there was always a catch.

"We sense an impending battle. _The Power of Four will even the score_," Leo explained, "You need her help."

"Hold on just a minute! Did all of you miss the little conversation I was having with Piper and Phoebe a few seconds ago? I didn't tell them to protect her from this crazy life! There is no way she's getting dragged into it!" Paige huffed.

"Then you'll all die!" the Angel of Destiny interjected, "You can't win without her power. Not even The Hollow can help you with this."

"You have to accept this, Paige. There's no other choice," Sandra agreed as the other Elders started to voice their agreement as well.

"Alright, alright, that's enough!" Piper shouted over the noise, "You guys all go back to where ya came from and we'll call ya when we need ya. Get it? Got it? Good.."

"But Piper…" Leo started.

"Leo," Piper pointed a finger at the door, "I'm sorry to do this to you honey, but please just leave the room for five minutes."

"But-" he tried.

"Leo!" Piper glared at him.

"Fine. I'll be outside. But we don't have much time. So please, hurry," he agreed, walking out the door.

"You too," Piper looked at the Elders and the Angel of Destiny. "Evacuate please. We will inform you when we're ready."

The Elders and the Angel of Destiny disappeared. Now it was just the sisters alone in the attic.

"Oh my God, what have I done?" Paige whimpered.

"Hey, hey," Phoebe said softly, wrapping her arms tightly around her half-sister, "It's not your fault that this is so crazy. Just relax."

"What are we going to do?" Paige asked, her words muffled through the hug.

"Well, if this is as bad as everyone's making it out to be…" Piper said, a look of true concern on her face for the first time, "We have to go get her."

All that was to be heard in the room were the understandable whimpers from Paige as she contemplated things that were never thought possible before that day – seeing her daughter and being with her really for the first time, having to expose her to magic and facing what sounded to be a deadly battle with her biological daughter. She wondered if this day could get any worse. If she had learned anything from being a Charmed One, it was that things could _always_ get worse.


	3. Chapter 3 Magic is Eternal

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own 'Charmed' or any of the characters from the show. Peyton is my own character and I own the plot. I do not, however, own third-party aspects of the story or underlying elements from 'Charmed.'_

_**Author's Note:**__ Ok, so Peyton is coming in the next chapter. I'm sorry this is taking so long but I'm just really, really busy with school – a.k.a. getting four hours of sleep nightly. So, bear with me please. Thanks! __**Please R&R! Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks to my readers hitherto!**_

_**Chapter 3 – Magic is Always With You**_

Phoebe and Paige bent over the map, trying to locate Paige's daughter with the scrying crystal.

"Any luck?" Piper asked, walking into the attic.

"Not really," Phoebe answered, "I mean, this only works if she knows she has powers. It works for magical creatures – as in, if they don't know they are magical, it won't work."

"Well keep trying," Piper sighed.

"But as Paige already knows, magic is always with the beholder," Leo reminded the youngest sister as he followed Piper into the attic.

"But unless she knows that she's a witch or a Whitelighter, we can't find her," Phoebe sighed.

"Or part demon…" Piper mumbled under her breath so that no one else could hear her, although Paige read her lips and shot her older sister a harsh, protective glare.

"No… but the charm you put in her locket might do the trick," Leo suggested, nodding towards Paige.

"What charm?" Paige asked, obviously confused.

"The couplet you had engraved in the locket you gave her when she was born," Leo explained, "It's a spell. You can't open the locket without reciting the two lines."

"But I wasn't a witch back then," Paige reminded him, "And how did you know about that locket?"

"After being the Whitelighter of the Charmed Ones since you were born, I just know things. And I told you, you know that magic has always been with you, Paige, even if you had no awareness of it," Leo nodded, "But the Elders sort of made you get this spell engraved in her locket – an 'Elder Intervention' if you will. It's the key to who she really is. But it's a Power of Three spell. All of you need to say it and the locket will open, wherever she is."

"Are you sure?" Piper asked, "I mean how do we know she'll even notice?"

"Well, first of all, she's never been able to open the locket before. When it opens I believe it's a natural curiosity to investigate – especially judging by who her mother is," Leo said openly, receiving a glare from Paige, "When you recite the spell the locket opens, but when she recites the spell… she gets her powers."

"We really don't have a choice," Phoebe pointed out, "We need to do this now."

"Wait as second…" Paige looked at Leo suspiciously, "What exactly _are_ her powers, eh, Leo?"

"She's not my daughter, I don't know," Leo answered honestly.

"An Elder doesn't know what her powers are?" Piper questioned, "What good are you guys anyway?"

"Look, I know what her powers are but I can't tell you. I especially can't tell Paige," Leo said quietly.

"Why not? I _am _her mother after all," Paige raised one eyebrow at her brother-in-law with curiousness.

"Biologically… not legally, Paige," Leo reminded the young mother. He noticed the expression on her face betrayed the fact that her heart was aching at his words, "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you until either she knows the truth about her maternal lineage, or you discover her powers for yourself, Paige." Paige just nodded. "But Paige," Leo said softly, "Don't regret the past. It was her destiny – this was all her destiny."

"You know," Piper interjected, "In all this time, we still haven't heard her name."

Paige looked uncomfortably between Phoebe and Piper, "Peyton… Peyton Michelle Diaz. Well, by birth it would be Peyton Michelle Matthews-Halliwell…"

"Another 'P'… imagine that," both Piper and Phoebe half-smiled.

"But it's really a beautiful name," Piper said reassuringly. Paige just nodded.

"I hate to break this up but by Elder standards, we're running out of time," Phoebe pointed out gently, "They're due back for a status report any minute and currently we're out of ideas."

"Ok Paige, let's hear the charm," Piper prompted.

"Here goes nothing," Phoebe mumbled. Paige grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote the couplet on the page.

All three sisters gathered before the Book of Spells. They joined hands and looked at the piece of paper before them. With one last deep breath from all three:

_Wherever you are, wherever you may be_

_Allow the Power of Three to set you free._


	4. Chapter 4 MIAMI

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own 'Charmed' or any of the characters from the show. Peyton is my own character and I own the plot. I do not, however, own third-party aspects of the story or underlying elements from 'Charmed.' This story is my own and of my own creation and is not and will never be influenced by other stories._

_**Author's Note:**__ Sorry the last chapter was so short. I thought it was time for an update but the bigger chapter wasn't finished so I put in filler and a builder for this chapter. This is where you meet Peyton… and my God is she different than Paige as a teenager… Of course, did I mention that Peyton doesn't know she's adopted? Oops… heh heh heh… __**Please R&R! Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks to my readers hitherto! **_**The italic words are someone's thoughts, telepathic messages, or dreams. I edited a small portion at the end to include no father for Peyton (you'll see).**

**Timeline: right after the Charmed Ones say the charm engraved in Peyton's locket.**

_**Chapter 4 – Welcome to M-I-A-M-I**_

_**Wherever you are, wherever you may be**_

_**Allow the Power of Three to set you free…**_

_"Peyton…" a soft, sad voice flowed through Peyton's ears, "I love you. I'll always love you. No matter how near or far we are from one another, I will never stop loving you… my baby girl." She felt someone caress her cheek tenderly and press a loving kiss to her forehead._

_Peyton, invisible in the room, looked on at what she felt and heard. All she could see was a woman with her back turned to her on a hospital bed with what looked to be a newborn baby nursing while being held in the woman's arms. The room was empty and a small ray of golden light shone down upon the baby. Apparently no one noticed the golden light on the child but Peyton herself as it was coming from straight above the woman and child – and it definitely wasn't sunlight. Peyton could still feel the tender touch lingering on her cheek as she heard the woman crying softly, trying not to lose her composure completely._

_"You're my miracle…" the woman whispered between tears rolling down her cheeks, "You're my little miracle. Did you know that, sweetheart? Everything I am now in my life, everything I do will be because of you – because of my love for you. Always remember how special you are to me, my little baby girl, for you are safe, you are loved, and you are wise."_

_Luckily for Peyton, she had no idea that this was anything more than a strange dream. She didn't know that the woman, instead of being her adoptive mother, was actually Paige at age eighteen. She also didn't know that she was that little baby – though the fact that she could feel what the baby felt should have been a good inkling had she been paying attention. And, lastly, Peyton had no idea that the little golden light was the blessing of the all-powerful Thrice Blessed Child (a.k.a. herself)._

_Just as curiosity gripped Peyton – a curiosity that she acquired from Paige herself – which drove the teenager to have the urge to take a step forward and see just who the young woman was, but right at the moment she was about to uncover the stranger's identity…_

Peyton's alarm on her white iPhone started playing 'Teardrop' at 6:15 AM on that fateful Friday morning. She jolted awake immediately, the remnants of her dream playing over and over again in her head as she fumbled for the phone and slid the red bar across the screen to silence the alarm. For a few moments Peyton sat on her bed, using one arm to support her weight while rubbing her cheek with her free hand.

"I have got to stop going to sleep so late. It's playing with my head," she summated aloud to herself, trying to be as rational and levelheaded as possible about the weird feelings her dream was giving her – telling herself that it was _just_ a dream and nothing else, "Whatever… it was just a dream."

Kicking off the covers, Peyton groggily stood up. Her stance wavered slightly as a result of her lack of sleep but she continued through her tired mentality regardless. With a yawn or two, Peyton opened the door to her large walk-in closet and picked out her uniform of a regulation plaid skirt, a polo shirt with the school logo on it, knee-high socks with the school lettering, and regulation brown shoes. However, with the season being winter, they were allowed to wear a cashmere pullover with the school lettering.

"_Ah, the trials and tribulations of going to a strict private school_," Peyton rolled her eyes as she got dressed in her room.

She finished dressing quickly and packed her backpack. Today was the last day of school before Christmas break. Unfortunately she had her midterms _after_ winter break so that she had to study all of her vacation. Regardless, Peyton packed her spirals, folders, binders, and agenda, along with stacking her four large textbooks neatly. Alas, like every morning, she spent the last (and most) of her time in front of a mirror to get ready – your typical teenage girl going to a private school full of girls and guys who come from wealthy families (lots of peer pressure on appearance).

But when Peyton saw her reflection in the mirror of her bathroom, her breath caught in her chest and she stood agape, staring right back at herself.

"O-oh my God…" she stammered.

**Her locket was **_**open**_**.**

After finally finding the courage, Peyton fumbled with the clasp of the necklace that she **never** took off. Eventually she managed to remove the necklace from around her neck, although her hands were shaking tremendously. She had tried for years to open that locket – she even took it to a jeweler to have it opened, but it was to no avail. And then finally, on one seemingly random morning in December, the thing just… opened.

Peyton settled her unwavering gaze on the locket's contents. Her eyes scanned the newfound territory like those of the settlers who came to the New World hundreds of years before her time.

"What the-?" she asked, her skimming of the object coming to a stop at the sight of the triquetra that was centered in the middle of the left half of the locket, sparkling diamonds inset in the platinum. But instead of the usual triquetra, it had a small circle in the middle where all three points converged, and the circle was pure gold. At the sight of this and the opening of the locket, little did Peyton know that the light and warmth she felt flowing over her wasn't the heat out of the air vents or the Miami sunlight through the window – it was the same golden light she had seen in her dream – that of the Thrice Blessed Child.

Then Peyton's eyes traced the locket carefully over to the right side where she saw the inscription.

"Wherever you are, wherever you may be," she read quietly, as if it were a hushed secret, "Let the Power of Three set you free…"

As soon as she finished reading the inscription, Peyton was surrounded in golden rays of light. In her fright, she dropped the locket to the floor and her heart started to pound in her chest. _She had become the Thrice Blessed – the most powerful magical being ever to have existed and that would ever exist_. Soon the light disappeared and it was replaced by a warm, comforting feeling inside of her. Regardless, she was completely scared by the experience.

"That did _not_ just happen to me!" Peyton resolved quietly to herself, "I'll just go downstairs, see Mom. Then I'll get something to eat and go to school. I'll be fine… I'm probably just so tired I can't think straight." She picked her locket back up and put it on again.

With one last glance at her bathroom to make sure there was nothing suspicious, Peyton shrugged the event off and opened her bedroom door to her colossal house on Fisher Island.

_**Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to a friend of mine from Miami if you were wondering why the change from coast-to-coast. Please R&R! Thank you!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Keeping Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Charmed' or any of the characters from the show

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own 'Charmed' or any of the characters from the show. Peyton is my own character and I own the plot. I do not, however, own third-party aspects of the story or underlying elements from 'Charmed.' This story is my own and of my own creation and is not and will never be influenced by other stories._

_**Author's Note:**__ So you've now met Peyton and, obviously, the Charmed Ones. I'm really busy so this is all I could post. I changed the ages of the kids around a lot for the story's plot._

_**Please R&R! Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks to my readers hitherto! **_**The italic words are someone's thoughts, telepathic messages, or dreams.**

**Timeline: just before Peyton discovers her locket has been opened. **

**Muy Importante: Henry has magical powers – courtesy of a magical mishap with the Sisters. He has the power of sensing. But it is limited to sensing his children and Paige (their safety). Therefore, both his and Paige's kids are born with complete magical powers (no mortal half). Although, his power doesn't quite qualify for the **_**Thrice Blessed**_** title – ergo, he and Paige don't have a repeat of Peyton's title or power in their own children.**

_**Chapter 5 – Keeping Secrets**_

_**Wherever you are, wherever you may be**_

_**Allow the Power of Three to set you free…**_

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige stood in the attic after reciting the charm that was scrawled on the piece of paper before them.

"I guess all we can do now is… wait…" Phoebe said quietly.

"We have to tell the other Elders everything you've done so far," Leo reminded the girls as he walked back into the room.

"Right… the Elders…" Piper rolled her eyes, "Why can't you tell them?"

"Because they still have some things to tell you that I am not at liberty to say," Leo said quietly.

"What _things_?" Paige asked irritably, knowing that meant something bad was in the making Up There. Leo just sighed sadly and orbed out.

Suddenly Gramms and Patty appeared in the attic through swirls of golden light.

"Gramms? Mom?" Phoebe asked.

"Great… "Paige mumbled under her breath, "As if I wasn't already on a guilt trip… now this…"

"Quite the commotion you created Up There, Paige," Gramms said with her usual blunt conversation-starter.

"Ignore your grandmother. She's cranky this morning…" Patty shook her head and then looked empathetically at her youngest daughter, "How are you holding up sweetie?"

"Gee… I don't know…" Paige sighed sarcastically, "Everyone in the entire magical realm just found out that I have a fifteen-year-old daughter before I even had the chance to tell my husband…"

"Paige!" Henry called urgently, opening the door to the Manor as the cries of a young child filled the house.

Immediately orbing out of the attic, Paige reappeared in front of her husband and saw that he was carrying five-year-old Jared, their only son, in his arms – a bloody Jared that is, as was Henry himself.

"Wha-?" Paige started when suddenly the doors to the Manor exploded open, sending both Henry and Jared sprawling to the side and Paige into the table in the foyer.

"Piper, Phoebe!" Paige yelled as her sisters ran down from upstairs after hearing the noise.

"Where is she?" the low-level demon demanded, glaring at Paige.

"_She_ who?" Piper asked coyly as Phoebe levitated into the air and kicked the demon hard in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

"The _Thrice Blessed_, daughter of the youngest Charmed One," the demon growled, trying to retaliate with a fireball.

"Fireball," Paige called, finally recovering from her stupor. The fireball flew back at the demon and he was instantly vanquished.

Wasting no time, Paige rushed over to her husband and son to heal them. Henry was out cold and the worse-off of the two boys. He had gashes all over him and a piece of splintered wood through his side. Jared was relatively unharmed and conscious. On the other hand, Henry was not ok – he needed help… and fast.

"Mommy…" he whimpered.

"Hold on, baby," Paige urged, Piper covering Jared's eyes as Paige pulled the piece of wood out of Henry's side, "You're gonna be ok."

She put her hands over her husband's wound as a familiar golden glow was emitted and instantly healed Henry's gaping wounds.

"Leo!" Piper called. Leo appeared in a swirl of blue orbs.

"What the?" Leo started, deciding to drop the conversation.

"Leo, just help!" Piper pleaded with her husband who nodded and instantly started to heal Phoebe.

"Ok," Paige said softly after healing her husband and Piper uncovered Jared's eyes. She looked at her son, tears running down the little boy's red face.

"It's gonna be ok," Paige comforted her little one. She took the boy into her arms and looked at the blood covering him. It was all coming from a cut on his head and a gash on his arm. Jared whimpered as the tears continued to run down his face. "It's ok… shh…" Paige whispered as she put her hands over the gash on his arm, which immediately healed in the golden glow.

Then Paige looked at her youngest, brushing the hair from his face to uncover the now dry cut on his head. Jared was full on crying in his mother's arms. Paige just smiled a bit and kissed his injury. Instantly all of his wounds vanished.

"There ya go," she smiled, kissing him on the cheek, holding Jared close to her body, "Shh… Mommy's here, baby. You're ok. You're ok…"

"What about Daddy?" Jared asked worriedly.

"Daddy's fine… he's ok…" Paige said softly, caressing Jared's cheek. He just smiled and wrapped his arms around his mother's neck to the best of his ability. Paige couldn't help but smile widely and pick him up into her arms for a tight hug.

"I love you so much, Jare-bear," she whispered in her son's ear.

"I love you too, Mommy," Jared smiled as Paige kissed him on the head.

"Paige…?" Henry mumbled quietly, waking up from being knocked out and making Paige snap back into reality. She gently sat Jared down and knelt beside her husband, helping him up.

"Take it easy…" Paige said softly, helping Henry to his feet with a concerned look on her face, "Just relax. You're ok."

"Henry, what happened?" Leo asked quickly.

"I-I was getting something out of my Suburban. Jared was kicking a soccer ball around and-" Henry paused, trying to recollect the event, "All of a sudden I sensed that he was in danger. I turned around and there was a demon. He-he had… a red face with black streaks. And then as soon as I saw him, he changed back into a human-looking form. I-I… it was weird."

Paige, Piper, and Leo all looked at Phoebe. A demon with a red face and black streaks… They had only faced two demons fitting this description. However, the only real threat was none other than Balthazor.

"That's – that's not possible. He's dead," Phoebe stammered.

"But Paige… he's – that demon… he's after our daughters. That's the last thing I heard him say. He was after a daughter of the youngest Charmed One," Henry interjected, not knowing who in the world Balthazor was.

The mood in the room seemed to tense. Paige bit her lip and looked back at her husband – her faithful, loving husband. Her worst fear had been realized – the demons were going after her (who she thought to be) defenseless daughter. Not only that, but Paige now also had to explain the implications of what the demon had actually meant.

"He's not going after them, Henry," Paige said remorsefully.

"What?" Henry asked, clearly confused, "Then just what do you suppose he meant by that, Paige?"

Leo, realizing where this was going, quickly picked Jared up in his arms.

"Hey Jared, wanna go watch some TV with me?" he asked lightheartedly.

"Sure Uncle Leo!" Jared smiled. Leo walked off with Jared and they were out of the room in a flash, leaving the rest of the family alone to talk about heavier issues.

"He's-he's going after m-" Paige paused and looked back to her sisters for support, who nodded their encouragement, before looking despondently back at her husband, "He's going after my-my… my fifteen-year-old daughter…"

Henry searched Paige's eyes for any hint that she was kidding or lying. He found nothing. She was telling the truth – the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. Heart sinking and confusion blanketing his thoughts, his eyes averted to the floor as he started to wonder where to go from there.

XXXXXXXXX

**Down in the Underworld…**

"She's discovered her locket," Pyre, one of Shadowcide's most trusted upper-level demons, announced as he entered the cavernous, fire-lit room.

"Did you find her?" Shadowcide demanded harshly as his deep, sinister voice echoed through the vast expanse of caves.

"No," Pyre shook his head, "We're trying. She's just discovered her powers. We know that she's somewhere on the east coast of the United States. Give it a few more hours and we can find her."

"Unleash the Darklighters," Shadowcide commanded sharply, "I want her here before her Witchlighter mother can reach her. Not to mention if we have all the Charmed Ones looking for her. That would cause us a lot of unnecessary grievances. This plan needs to function perfectly – like clockwork. There can be _no_ glitches. Understand?"

"Understood, my Lord," Pyre bowed his head, "I will do as you command. But, Sir… if I may…"

"Speak," Shadowcide bellowed.

"I would recommend sending one of us – the Inner Circle – to do the dirty work next time," Pyre advised with the wisdom of his years, "As the new Source, you need not be concerning yourself with attacking the Witchlighter mother's husband and child. You look too much like someone from their past to be hanging around them in your demon form. Besides, the Witchlighter isn't the important factor in this plan, Sire."

"Silence!" Shadowcide growled fiercely, "That Witchlighter has cost me everything. Part of my plan is to ruin her future – especially with her precious Henry and three little brats. Leave now! Tell the Darklighters that their Lord has sent them on a mission. And make sure their poison is able to kill Witchlighters as well – double the strength. If the Charmed Ones are around, _shoot to kill_."

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! If you don't mind, you could drop a review on your way out! ¡Muchas gracias!**


End file.
